Heretofore, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 (hereinafter, referred to as PTLs 1 and 2) have disclosed, as one embodiment of a construction machine, a structure for cooling an electrical component placed in an engine room. Specifically, PTL 1 discloses a structure in which a compressor is interlocked and coupled to an engine mounted in an engine room. According to this structure, the compressor is driven to compress air sucked thereinto from the outside, and the compressed air discharged from the compressor is blown to an electrical component for cooling the electrical component. PTL 2 discloses a structure in which outside air taken into an intake chamber through an intake duct is blown toward an engine by a blower fan. In addition, an electrical component cover accommodating an electrical component in its inside has an upper portion including an intake hole communicating with the intake chamber and a lower portion including an exhaust hole communicating with the inside of the intake duct. This provides an air flow path for causing air to flow along the electrical component for cooling the electrical component.